Tower of Over Fun Jumps
The Tower of Over Fun Jumps, or ToOFJ in short, is a Hard ascension-based tower found in Area 1, the tower consists mostly of spinning platforms, basic obstacles and redundant truss climbing. Which ironically is boring and tedious in constrast to its name, it's also a community tower made by lukutis2011. Players should attempt this after Tower of Failing Down. Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: Do a set of simple platforming until you reach the wedge part, from there treat it like a tightrope and climb up the truss. Then time your jump carefully onto the spinning platform, time another jump to the platform at the end of the floor to climb up the truss to the next floor. * Floor 2: Do another set of simple platforming, then balance your character on the center of the corner wedge, from there just follow the wedge to the outside and back in the tower. Do another set of simple platforming. Like Floor 1, time your jump onto the spinning platform then time your jump again to another platform, from there climb the truss leading to the next floor. Continuing the tower * Floor 3: At the beginning of the floor, time your jump onto the spinning platform, you don't have to worry about the spinning kill brick because it's barely enough to kill you. Get onto the next platform and climb a truss, from there the gameplay is simple. * Floor 4: '''Do simple platforming and climb the truss on the "HI" platform. Jump across a couple more of platforms and exit the tower to the outside section, from there you can just climb a truss to the next floor again. * '''Floor 5: The floor starts off with a truss walking section, just get across that and enter back into the tower. From there the gameplay is simple. Hold spacebar should you encounter a conveyor. * Floor 6: This floor is really short, just climb the truss at the start and wait for the spinning platform to carry you over to the other side, from there just climb the truss and ascend to the next floor. This part can be tricky as there is a 2 stud wide gap between the platform at the top and the truss. * Floor 7: You have one job. Climb a couple of trusses. * Floor 8: Walk across the path at the beginning of the floor. Climb the truss then jump over a set of trusses, then once again jump to another truss to climb up to the next floor. Finishing the tower * Floor 9: Jump across a couple of simple platforms, carefully walk over the 1 stud wide path at the end then jump to the truss ascending to the last floor then jump over two more trusses. * Floor 10: The bruh moment floor, just walk to the winpad. Music Floor 1-3: Waterflame - Jumper Floor 4-6: Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver - Ice Cave Floor 7-10: Windows Error Remix Category:Lukutis2011